mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Army
The Dark Army is a notorious "hacker-for-hire" collective based out of the People's Republic of China, led by the mysterious Whiterose. With alleged ties to Iran, Russia, and North Korea, the Dark Army has a reputation for ruthless efficiency. Most of its members are Chinese, although it has several agents in the United States, such as Irving, Francis Shaw and Leon, as well as moles in government institutions, such as Ernesto Santiago from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. It can presumed that they have arrangements like these all around the world. The Dark Army goes to great lengths to protect its security. The organization is highly compartmentalized, with need-to-know communication taking place through cutouts or IRC; face-to-face meetings with Dark Army leaders are rare. History Season 1 fsociety makes contact with the Dark Army through a hacker named Cisco, establishing a strategy to destroy E Corp. While fsociety targets backups stored at Steel Mountain, the Dark Army moves to degauss tapes at a redundant facility in Beijing. Following the February 2015 E Corp hacks, the Dark Army tasks Cisco with penetrating Allsafe's network. Recognizing that E Corp's backup policy is changing, fsociety infiltrates Steel Mountain ahead of schedule. Despite Elliot Alderson's success in implementing the exploit, the Dark Army refuses to follow through, cutting off all contact. Masquerading as Cisco on the Dark Army IRC, Darlene requests a meeting with Whiterose. The Dark Army agrees, leveraging exploits against Allsafe to guide Elliot to the rendezvous at Blank's Disk. Whiterose reveals the existence of Gideon Goddard's honeypot trap and imposes a new timetable. Season 2 On May 9, 2015, Mr. Robot contacts the Dark Army to synchronize payloads and execute their respective attacks. In the course of their investigation into Five/Nine, an FBI task force travels to China to negotiate a joint inquiry with the Ministry of State Security. In addition to information on E Corp servers and backup facilities, Dominique DiPierro asks Minister Zhang for all files pertaining to the Dark Army. Shortly thereafter, the American delegation is attacked by two masked gunmen, who kill several agents before turning their weapons on themselves. Though the Chinese government deems it the work of Uyghur separatists, DiPierro insists that the Dark Army is responsible. After Elliot is jumped by Neo-nazi's, he's saved by Leon who reveals that he is a Dark Army operative and tells him that he's going to receive a letter and to do what it says. Elliot is soon released from prison and he believes the Dark Army is behind it After a sketch of Cisco is released to the press, the Dark Army has Cisco killed while he's having dinner with Darlene Alderson and right before they are both arrested by Dominique DiPierro. As Angela Moss is returning from attempting to leak documents pertaining to the Washington Township Toxic Waste Scandal, she is picked up by Dark Army operatives. She is then brought to a house where she is asked a series of questions by a young blonde girl. Following these questions, Angela meets Whiterose who successfully persuades Angela to work for her. Season 3 After Elliot Alderson is shot by Tyrell Wellick, Tyrell calls Irving, a high level member of the Dark Army. Irving and his men save Elliot from death. Irving and the Dark Army then set Tryell up in a secret basement below Red Wheelbarrow BBQ where he and Mr. Robot can finish prepping stage 2. Its revealed that Irving came to the Fun Society arcade the night of the Five/Nine Hack to collect Tyrell Wellick before the manhunt started. Dark Army puts Tyrell in a secure house surrounded by 37 acres all owned by the Dark Army so Tyrell can prep stage 2. At one point Tyrell leaves the house and is quickly caught by a lone police officer. This officer is then shot and killed by FBI agent Ernesto Santiago, who turns out to be a Dark Army mole. Following Elliot Alderson's sabotage of stage 2, Tyrell Wellick says he needs the full force of the Dark Army to execute. On September 29th, the same day as the UN's vote to allow China to annex the Congo, Dark Army operatives turn the protest outside E Corp Headquarters into a riot that takes over the building. The riot was supposed to provide cover so Elliot could make a backup of the HSM, although Angela Moss had to instead. Soon after Tyrell Wellick's location is compromised and Irving gives Tyrell new orders to pretend that he was held captive. Tyrell then runs up to the FBI building yelling that they have to stop the attack. The Dark Army then executes stage 2, destroying the 71 E Corp recovery buildings, killing over 3000 people. The Dark Army kidnap and murder Mobley and Trenton and frame them for the September 29 Attacks and make it seem like they were working for Iran. Elliot Alderson tries to set up a meet with Whiterose to discuss the nonexistent "phase 3". Instead Grant comes. Elliot provides his laptop, a Dark Army operative then inserts a USB device so they can get what they want off the machine, however this allows Elliot to compromise the entire Dark Army network. Ernesto Santiago attempts to take Darlene Alderson to the Dark Army house where Tyrell was kept, but is caught in the act by Dominique DiPierro so he kidnaps her as well. Elliot Alderson is then picked up by Irving and is taken to the Dark Army house as well. Santiago is then killed by Irving and Dom is blackmailed into becoming the Dark Army's new FBI mole. Grant then arrives at the house, as it begins to seem more and more obvious that Grant intends to kill Elliot and Darlene, Elliot says that he can move Whiterose project from the Washington Township plant to the Congo. Just before Grant is about to pull the trigger, Leon kills the other Dark Army operatives in the room. Grant then receives a call from Whiterose telling him that he cannot see their project to its conclusion, but that she will find him once its complete and that she loves him. Grant then kills himself and Elliot upholds his promise to move Whiterose's project to the Congo. Known Members Category:Organizations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3